


TRACE

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (kelamorrison)



Series: HANDS [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Early in Canon, Finger Sucking, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand & Finger Kink, Implied Masturbation, Keith has cute hands, Keith sucks Lance's fingers while touching himself, Klance smut, Lance and Keith shouldn't be left alone in the shower together, Lance's hands get the job done, M/M, PWP, Quirofilia, Rival Klance, Shower orgasm, implied shower masturbation, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelamorrison/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Lance is still trying to process the "hand sucking incident" with Keith when they find themselves alone in the showers together. Even in separate stalls, they can't resist touching.Excerpt:“Help me get my back, won’t you?” Keith’s voice was so quiet, Lance hadn’t even been sure he’d spoken. But then his body language, the curve of his spine, it was posing the same question.He wanted… He…?Lance’s hands shook as he opened the body wash and poured some into his hand, pooling it in the palm. He rubbed his hands together, lathering the soap up. Keith waited, still, patient. Lance felt strange, reaching over the partition, but Keith was close enough, close enough to touch and he touched him. Lance touched Keith.





	TRACE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anime_fangirl823](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_fangirl823/gifts), [RADifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/gifts).



Okay so that happened. The regularly scheduled mission was interrupted by Keith licking and sucking Lance’s hand until he… well… 

To say it escalated quickly was an understatement. To say it deescalated quickly was… accurate. The base alarm went off, Keith and Lance fought their way out, they made it back to the castle ship with the information and… life went on. Lance did laundry.

Except Lance didn’t actually move on. Keith moved on. Keith could let things go like nobody’s business. Lance at one point decided it would be a good idea for them to talk about what happened, but Keith always seemed to be leaving the room Lance was just entering, making it impossible to have a conversation with him. Ever.

Whatever. Lance got the message. Keith was over it. Lance decided to be over it too.

The execution of being over it was a harder task. Lance just kept catching himself thinking about it. Especially at night and he kinda figured he knew why his mind kept drifting back to it. War was hard and stressful and often scary. Lance had a lot of ways to distract his brain from being scared. He liked to joke around and flirt and keep his body in motion. But… nights were tough and thinking about Keith planting a kiss on the palm of his hand had a way of warming Lance up. It made his sleep cozy.

Lance didn’t want to keep using that thought though. Felt guilty holding onto it when he didn’t know how Keith felt about what happened back on that Galra base. Maybe it was tricky for Lance because he’d really enjoyed himself. Really, really, really enjoyed himself. Fairly certain there was no enjoyment greater than what he’d experienced. Likely it hadn’t been the same experience for Keith because he hadn’t actually... well… But then there was that look in Keith’s eye, how he’d watched Lance’s face the entire time. And then at the end when he leaned in… 

He’d wanted to kiss Lance, right? Lance had wanted him to in that moment at least. That was a mindfuck of its own. Did Lance still want to kiss Keith? No. At least that’s the answer he kept coming up with. When he passed Keith in the hall or sat near him during dinner, Lance wasn’t thinking about kissing him so maybe it had been a moment of weakness kind of thing. Something that wouldn’t be repeated.

“You dirty little slut,” mumbled Lance, talking to his hand, not for the first time. “You seduced him, didn’t you?”

That made no fucking sense, but then again, it was the hand Lance preferred to touch himself with. Maybe there had been some pheromones on it Keith had smelt. It had confused Keith’s senses. Maybe it was a Galra thing, the hand licking and sucking.

It was a Lance thing.

He had to be honest that it was something he was into, however surprising it was.

Two weeks passed, which was almost three Altean movements. No conversation happened with Keith, also, no further incidents. Just missions. After one that took them an entire day and half a night, Lance was exhausted and just wanted to get all the sweat off his body before collapsing into bed and falling asleep (while imagining Keith’s lips wrapped around his finger…)

Hunk was already in the showers. They grunted at each other in greeting, both too tired to actually speak. Hunk was in the first of the four shower stalls lined up in a row inside the boy’s bathroom. Lance gave them the customary “buffer stall” and took the third stall in the line up.

The water was just getting warm when Lance heard the bathroom door slide open. His stomach clenched, realizing whom it most likely was. His and Keith’s shower schedules didn’t normally line up. Lance liked to shower in the morning, start off fresh for the day while Keith was the type to stay up way too late then shower in the middle of the night before bed. Lance only knew this because sometimes Keith was showering when he woke up to go pee.

Tonight Lance was intruding on Keith’s shower time.

Fuck it. He was sweaty and needed it. Keith would just have to deal.

Of course Keith looked fucking annoyed. But then the guy had serious resting bitch face so it was hard to tell if he was reacting to the situation or had a neutral expression. The thing was, he stopped, crossing his arms across his bare chest as he pouted in just a towel, looking back and forth between the two free stalls.

Ah, Lance understood. No matter which stall Keith chose, he had to shower beside Lance. Boo fucking hoo.

“Just pick a stall,” shot Lance then he got a wicked idea and added, “Or do you need a *hand* deciding?” As he asked this he held up his hand and pretended to be studying his nails.

Ah yes, this was something Lance had been doing lately when it became clear Keith had no intention of having a real conversation with him, dropping hand puns whenever possible. Keith got angry during a mission? Lance told him to, “get a grip.” Keith found a way to navigate an asteroid field? Lance “had to hand it to him.” And when Lance had called Keith’s bayard “handy” he’d gotten a look like Keith wanted to punch him.

As for his current pun reaction, Keith gave Lance the most pissed off look, holding the towel tightly in place with his own balled fist.

Lance didn’t need to push it further, but he did. “If I’m in your lucky stall, I can move over. I don’t mind sharing.” Then Keith flashed him a look and started moving and Lance panicked thinking he was actually going to take him up on the offer, but instead Keith walked by him and took shower stall number four, placing him between Lance’s stall and the wall.

Keith banged the stall door shut, flung his towel over it, turned his back to Lance, and turned on the water. The stream hit him square on his side. He didn’t even wait for the water to warm up before letting it touch his skin… He didn’t wince either. Keith was hardcore.

Lance didn’t know why that made him smile. Why knowing Keith’s skin sensitivity level was information he wanted to collect. But then he was regularly flying robot lions through space so nothing made sense anymore.

The fact that Keith was naked beside him was not lost on Lance. He knew he had some kind of attraction wrapped up in Keith. How else could he explain what had happened with his hand? Logically he’d want to sneak a peak at Keith, right? Just go ahead and look over the stall? But then he wasn’t actually tempted so what did that mean? Was it fear that he’d feel something if he did? Or did he genuinely not want to?

Hunk was humming to himself as he showered, reminding Lance that he was still in the room. He needed to release his hyper focus on Keith and get back to business. He hadn’t washed a thing yet and his shower caddy was calling his name. He picked out his shampoo, giving it a sniff out of habit because he loved the smell. It was alien of course, not being able to get earth products out in space so it smelt like nothing he’d ever encountered before. The smell was sweet with a tang to it. It made Lance happy.

He lathered up his hair, pretending he wasn’t watching Keith out of the corner of his eye. Keith didn’t have his own products. He used the all-in-one Altean shit that was loaded in the shower soap dispensers. Lance didn’t like it. The smell was okay, but it left his ends dry. This explained the state of Keith’s mullet…

Speaking of which, Keith pushed the dispenser handle to get the soap/shampoo combo stuff. Then he hit it again and again, getting more aggressive as he went. Lance realized it must be out. When Keith turned to face the showerhead, looking pissed, Lance had his shampoo bottle at the ready, holding it over the shoulder height partition. Keith eyed it suspiciously, but he took it. Lance had to accept the fact that Keith not glaring at him was his version of a thank you.

Lance ducked his head under the water, letting it wash out the shampoo until the water ran clear and he could open his eyes under the stream. Through the water dripping down his face, he watched Keith rub the shampoo between with hands. He was vigorous, working up a nice bubbly lather.

There…. Just there…

That warm feeling again pooling low in Lance’s gut. The lathered shampoo was squishing between Keith’s fingers and Lance was mesmerized. He gulped, his throat suddenly thick.

What… was it? What was it about Keith’s hands?

They… He’d… He had no gloves on.

Lance’s eyes widened in realization. He’d only ever seen Keith in his fingerless gloves or his Paladin gloves. He’d never seen his hands bare before.

As Keith turned his back to Lance again and moved his hands to lather the shampoo into his long hair, Lance found himself sucking in air slowly, needing to steady his breath. Keith’s hands were so tiny with thin, delicate fingers, but then Lance had felt the grip of those hands around his wrist. Keith had held Lance’s hand in place while he’d licked and sucked and bitten... Lance had been so helpless…

Lance shivered as Keith ran his fingers through his hair, bunching and shaking it under the water to help the shampoo rinse out. Suddenly Keith looked back over his shoulder, soapy and wet, meeting Lance’s eye with an annoyed glare. Lance gulped because 1. He looked hot yikes and 2. He’d been caught watching Keith shower. He really shouldn’t have expected to be able to stare directly at the back of Keith’s head without him sensing it.

Keith opened his mouth to say something. Lance watched droplets of water roll over his open lips. Keith paused. Eyebrows still knotted in annoyance, he peaked past Lance to look at Hunk. Yeah, they weren’t alone. Whatever Keith was going to say, he didn’t want to have the conversation in front of Hunk. Instead Keith turned to the wall. Lance wondered what he was doing until he watched Keith’s slender index finger slowly trace in the condensation a question mark. Lance understood immediately, he was asking what Lance was staring for. 

Excited to play shower Pictionary, Lance turned to the wall situated under the showerhead. He pushed his own index finger into the condensation and wrote “U” then “R” and finished it off by slapping a handprint underneath then turning back to Keith.

Keith looked at the message then down at his palm. Yes, Keith. Your hands. 

Keith used his forearm to wipe away his question mark. He leaned his face close to the wall and used his warm breath to add fresh condensation there, create a blank canvas. Watching Keith’s huff of warm breath, remembering how it felt when he’d been so close to his face, made Lance gulp again.

Keith used his finger to, get this, draw another question mark. Oh my god, Keith…

But Lance understood. What about Keith’s hand?

Lance wiped away the “UR” plus handprint with his forearm and imitated Keith’s breath move, very aware of Keith’s eyes on him. When he had a blank canvas, he froze, feeling exposed, but then he wrote “C U T E” and quickly looked to see Keith’s reaction.

Keith’s rolled his eyes, apparently in disagreement with Lance’s statement. Keith turned away, back to the dispenser and pushed the handle then sunk his head against the wall when nothing came out. This weird communication with Lance was throwing him off. He’d obviously forgotten there was nothing in there.

Lance was speedy, holding both his conditioner and body wash over the divider to offer them to Keith. Keith, yet again, looked at them with suspicion. He finally took the soap from Lance, ignoring the conditioner. Of course Keith didn’t condition! Look at that mullet! Hair isn’t supposed to stick out like that!

Keith turned away from Lance, facing the wall again and Lance felt disappointed that Pictionary was over and his compliment had no effect on Keith. Lance turned his attention back to his own shower, remembering he actually did need to use the conditioner.

Lance was pooling the conditioner in his palm when his eye was caught by Keith again. His back was fully turned to Lance, but those hands – you know, the cute ones? – were rubbing body wash over his sides. His arms crisscrossed over his front so the hands could dip around the back and spread the bubbles there. Lance was captivated watching, so much so that he forgot to stop squeezing the conditioner bottle and felt the overflow of lotion slip between his fingers.

Lance tipped the bottle up, letting the excess drip away onto the shower floor, paying no mind since he couldn’t look away from Keith. Not while the one hand travelled up his side, leaving a trail of suds, all the way to his neck where he caressed his own skin.

This felt… this was too sensual to be thoughtless on Keith’s part. This felt like a performance. 

Lance was just starting to tell himself he was crazy when Keith looked back over his shoulder, meeting Lance’s eye and… that look… The same look he’d used to hold Lance’s attention while he’d licked and sucked his hand.

Oh no, this was not the time to look at Lance that way. Hunk was still in the room with them.

Hunk’s shower turned off. What the fuck kind of timing was that?

The big guy whistled as he opened up his shower door. Lance averted his eyes to the wall, stepping under the water to avoid looking suspicious despite having never put the conditioner in his hair. He could feel Keith’s gaze though. He never looked away. He had no shame.

Lance listened as the whistle traveled to the bathroom door. Open. Close. Gone. Silence.

This was dangerous. This was so fucking dangerous with Lance and Keith alone in the showers and Keith’s eyes still on Lance. Still looking over his shoulder.

Lance let his head drop, let the water run over the back of his head and dribble down in mini streams surrounding his face. Those steams of water looked like the bars of a cage. Lance felt trapped inside concept what he wasn’t supposed to do. But… why did any of that matter anymore?

He was supposed to be in school. He was supposed to become a fighter pilot. He was supposed to be on Earth…

SLOCK!

The unmistakable sound of more body wash being squirted out. How much was Keith going to use because it wasn’t easy for Lance to find some he liked the smell of and that didn’t dry out his skin. How much more of his body was Keith going to wash?

TONG!

This sound Lance didn’t recognize so he pulled his head out of his water prison to see Keith was passing Lance back the body wash over his shoulder. He’d knocked it against the glass partition to get Lance’s attention. Lance reached for it, wrapped his hand around the bottle and felt a jolt as his fingers touched Keith’s, both of them holding the bottle together.

Frozen, Lance was frozen because their fingers were touching and they hadn’t even so much as touched on the mission when Keith, what? Made mouth love to Lance’s hand? And now here they were finally touching fingers. Why was this so important to Lance? He didn’t know. He couldn’t move.

Keith moved though. Just his fingers as they lifted off the bottle, leaving it to Lance, but not before tracing across the back of his fingers.

Lance closed his eyes. That touch was everything and then it was gone and as he withdrew his arm, body wash in hand, he felt suddenly disappointed that it was over. They were alone again for the first time since the mission and all he would get was that light touch and it was done.

“Help me get my back, won’t you?” Keith’s voice was so quiet, Lance hadn’t even been sure he’d spoken. But then his body language, the curve of his spine, it was posing the same question.

He wanted… He…?

Lance’s hands shook as he opened the body wash and poured some into his hand, pooling it in the palm. He rubbed his hands together, lathering the soap up. Keith waited, still, patient. Lance felt strange, reaching over the partition, but Keith was close enough, close enough to touch and he touched him. Lance touched Keith.

His fingers met his shoulders and ran down slowly, tracing strips of lather down Keith’s back. Keith reacted by welcoming the touch, pushing so lightly against the pressure. Lance could see his back muscles flex as he arched into his touch. Every bit of Keith’s skin that was visible to him was wet and slick and toned. Lance wanted to touch it more so he did.

Hands travelled over every inch offered, around the sides, under the arms, over the shoulders, pushing into the skin to make an indent, treating it like a massage. Keith reacted wonderfully, moving with each caress, chasing each bit of pressure. Lance travelled his hands to Keith’s shoulders. His right ran to Keith’s neck and massaged it. Keith sighed, drooping his head in relaxation. Lance liked that reaction so he kept kneading the neck muscles while his left hand massaged Keith’s shoulder.

Keith’s left hand travelled up to meet Lance’s on his shoulder and tangled his fingers up in his. Lance squeezed those soapy fingers, so happy to have them to hold. His right hand wrapped to the front of Keith’s neck, not applying pressure, just massaging there, running down to touch Keith’s collar bones, enjoying all the information his hands were telling him about Keith’s upper body.

Lance pushed lightly on that collarbone, tugged lightly against those fingers and Keith obliged, dropping himself back against the glass partition. Lance was now pressing his front against his side of it so they were close but separate from the shoulders down, only their hands daring to cross the boundary between them.

But where was Keith’s right hand? Then Lance noticed the movement of Keith’s shoulder, understood the repetitive gesture and what it meant.

Keith’s hands had been so soapy…

It was strange how not strange it was. How Lance suddenly wanted this for Keith. Wanted to give Keith what he had given him on that mission weeks ago. Lance didn’t need to be part of it. Didn’t need to see it. Just wanted to help Keith get there. 

Fingers traced across Keith’s neck. Moved down to the collarbone then up and around his jaw. Keith responded to it, nuzzled his jaw against Lance’s hand. His fingers gripped his hand tighter and Lance understood how important the Lance’s touch was to him. He traced his fingers up to Keith’s lips.

Fuck… Keith’s lips…

Dragged an index finger across his soft bottom lip, felt Keith catch it with a graze of his teeth. Lance liked that, felt Keith’s pleasure move into him. Keith sucked Lance’s finger into his mouth. Lance pushed a second one inside and sighed as Keith massaged them with his tongue. He pushed deeper, enjoying the feeling of the little unexpected gag. Keith’s left hand gripped Lance’s so tightly. The movement of his right shoulder doubled in pace.

Lance pushed his thumb into Keith’s mouth and tugged down, forcing his jaw open. His head dropped back against Lance’s cheek. His right shoulder convulsed as a moan escaped Keith’s mouth and…

Lance could feel it. Could feel Keith’s moment of ecstasy as if it were flowing into his fingertips. 

Keith gripped his hand so forcefully that Lance could feel it too.

The grip loosened, Keith’s body relaxing against the glass and Lance letting his jaw move on its own accord. Keith kissed Lance’s fingertips over and over and pulled Lance’s left arm around the front of his chest. He couldn’t believe Keith was being affectionate like this. All Keith needed to go from abrasive to cuddle soft was to knock one out.

Lance’s head fell forward as Keith’s head sank back further. They were cheek to cheek like that. Keith’s right hand grabbed Lance’s right hand and wrapped it around his front too so he was both holding Keith’s hands and spooning him.

This was so nice. Lance wanted to tell Keith how nice this was and how beautiful that moment had just been, but he was worried the words would come off wrong. Whatever spell had come over both of them, he didn’t want to break it.

Ten minutes ago he’d been so sure he didn’t want to kiss Keith, but that certainty was now gone. He turned his cheek enough to lightly kiss the edge of Keith’s jaw because he didn’t have the courage to kiss his lips. Keith gently shifted in his arms, reorienting himself to be more open to Lance without losing their big spoon, little spoon thing they had going on. His lips were accessible now. Lance didn’t know if touching lips would feel as good as touching Keith with his hands, but he was willing to find out. Was going to find out. Was –

WHOOSH!

The bathroom door slid open. Hunk’s whistling filled the room just as Keith and Lance bolted apart. 

BAM!

They’d overcorrected, Keith hitting the wall and Lance knocking into the other partition and nearly falling over due to the slipperiness of the tiles below him.

“Whoa, you okay buddy?” asked Hunk, standing by the sink, holding his toothbrush.

“Yep,” said Lance, still holding onto the partition. “Just, uh, slippery.” Why was it so slippery? Oh, right. He hadn’t actually conditioned his hair, had just let it all drip down to the ground.

A blur passed Lance’s field of vision. It was Keith, wrapped in his towel, making a swift exit. Lance hadn’t even noticed him turn off the shower.

“Night, Keith!” called Hunk as Keith swept out the door.

Lance hadn’t thought fast enough to say goodnight to him. Hadn’t actually said a word to him after asking if he wanted to share his shower stall…

Lance wished he could just go after Keith and… what? Kiss him? He didn’t know. But he couldn’t leave the shower because he had a, um, situation that wasn’t going to be hidden well with a towel around his waist. Lance sighed and turned back toward the faucet and cranked it all the way to cold.

“You dirty little sluts,” he muttered to both his hands this time.


End file.
